A Gift
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Tezuka sees Ryoma during his shopping trip.


A Gift

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

It's been five years since Kunimitsu Tezuka had last seen Ryoma Echizen. The last time he had saw him was when they were together in Seigaku and then Tezuka had to go and moved to a new school for high school and he had went with Oishi and Kikumaru.

Even though Tezuka had not seen Ryoma, he had been watching him on the television every time he had the time. Ryoma was in America and was playing doubles with his newest partner, Kevin Smith. Everyday that passed, he had fully regretted for not telling him his true feelings.

But to his mind, he knew that Ryoma was still a child and still very pure. He would not understand about love at all and Tezuka did not want to destroy that purity if Ryoma was not yet ready to start a relationship with someone.

When he entered high school, Tezuka had only one girlfriend and it did not last very long. He thought that if he starts dating, his mind would give away about thinking of Ryoma. It didn't as each passing day was giving him a hard time as to thinking of his studies.

That is when Oishi had given him the unexpected announcement. Ryoma was coming back to Japan with Kevin Smith for awhile but he did not know when he will be. Tezuka only hoped that it would be soon as he was already nineteen and it was already the winter holidays.

"Tezuka, where do you want to go?" Oishi asked as he was shopping with him on a day that he had nothing to do and decided to shop for Christmas gifts.

"Let's go to the centre mall here at Shinjuku," Tezuka replies as Oishi nodded.

The two friends embarked to the centre mall of Shinjuku and they decided to split up and to meet in the food court about three hours. He was wondering what he would give to his grandparents as he came to an abrupt stop as he was in front of a tennis shop.

It didn't hurt to check out the latest products of tennis and there was plenty of time to go and shop still. He smiles to himself as he enters the shop and he began looking around of all the different tennis balls and racquets all around.

"How much does this cost?" A voice asked as Tezuka perked up as the voice sounded familiar to him.

"You've been coming to this store every holiday, young man. I think it's wise to give that to you free," the salesperson said.

"Are you saying that since I'm a celebrity?" The voice asked.

"I just don't want to get in trouble by your father," the salesperson replies.

The other voice grunted, "Made made dane. He won't do anything," the voice said.

"Echizen!" Tezuka said loudly as he whips his head around and sure enough, he saw Ryoma Echizen staring at him with a wide grin on his face.

"Tezuka, it's been awhile," Ryoma said with a smile.

Tezuka was about to say something until he got interrupted by another familiar voice. "Echizen, are you ready yet? The driver is here already!" The voice exclaimed as the two boys turns and Tezuka saw Kevin Smith standing at the entrance door.

"I'll be right there," Ryoma said as Kevin looks at Ryoma and than at Tezuka. He grinned widely as he nodded and closed the door.

"Nah, Tezuka?" Ryoma asked.

Tezuka looks at him, "What is it?" He asked.

Ryoma smirks as he leans up and kissed Tezuka on the cheek even with the salesperson watching with full view. "This is for you," he said and he gave Tezuka an envelope and he left without another word to him.

Tezuka blinks as he looks at the salesperson who shrugged. Tezuka looked at the envelope that was in his hand and he tears it open as a small piece of paper came out from it. Tezuka read the contents silently.

_Dear guest, _

_You are invited to the Christmas party at the Echizen household. The time for the party would begin at two o'clock on Christmas day. On the back of this letter is the direction to the Echizen household. Have a pleasant day and merry Christmas. _

Tezuka smiles to himself as he left the store and knew that Christmas would be hard to wait for since he knew that Ryoma returns the feelings that he has for him.

* * *

End.

me: Just an early christmas story and i was bored at the library so i decided to write this.

tezuka: it's been awhile since you've written POT.

me: I know.

ryoma: will be onto the next story soon.

tezuka: review and update.


End file.
